


A Drunken Singer

by Diglossia



Series: The Boycrush Saga [1]
Category: Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juri finds himself tangled up with a very drunk Bill Kaulitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunken Singer

Timo found Juri standing rigidly, a very effeminate man nuzzling his neck. A mane of black and white hair obscured part of Juri's face. The tall drummer gave Timo a pleading look as the man wound his milky-white arms around him, planting more than a few sloppy kisses against his chin.

"Juri, do you realize who this is?" Timo blurted out.

"Yes, I do, and if you don't get him off of me in five seconds," Juri snarled, obviously not appreciating Bill Kaulitz's drunken molestation attempts, "I am going to drop him."

"Franky's gonna freak!"

"I think we should be more concerned about getting him back to his bandmates."

"We could so take pictures of him and sell them to the tabloids-"

"I'm going to drop him in five, four, three-"

"Alright, fine, give him here-"

"Can you support him?"

"I think so-oof."

T:mo grabbed the singer, who giggled and slithered from between his hands to the floor. Bill hiccupped and giggled again. Juri stared at him. Bill grinned drunkenly up at him and tugged on his pants' leg.

"You…are…very… _tall_," Bill said, his words carefully spaced apart, a look of concentration on his face, "Did you…_hic_…know that?"

Juri raised an eyebrow.

T:mo just grinned and took a quick picture with his camera phone. The blackmail alone would be _priceless_.


End file.
